role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Anguirus
Anguirus is a RP character and a mutated Anklyosaurus used by Fr0stfur. History Anguirus has been on many adventures. His first was on monster island with other monsters such as Destoroyah, King Ghidorah, and Gigan. He eventually became friends with many other characters like Zardoris and Dracoruss. In one RP, he was revealed to be a pure of heart. In a number guessing game, the user controlling this character won, so he got to become a Deity (although this was reverted later). He eventually learned teleportation, and over time mastered it, even using it to time travel and seperate himself from his keychain self, which came in handy when he met Piedmon. When Neo Anguirus came to him with news about a post-apocalyptic alternate dimension, he was glad to go there to help. In the ensuing fight, he gained a new form: Giga Anguirus. Anguirus also Co-hosted Zardoris' funeral, the host being Female M.U.T.O.. He wasn't very surprised when Zardoris was revived, however. Anguirus assisted Neo Gigan, Scorpia , Neo Titanosaurus, and more in fighting A crystal overlord known as Crystalleon with His older brother. He later went to investigate the 1/8 project in equestria with Nitrogeon, Oxyon, RD, Neo Angy, and FeMuto. He searched the west area with RD and Neo Angy. He eventually rescued them from the evil behind it, that being Baltan Omega, de-shrunk them, and fused with Neo Angy and Sokogeki to kill Omega by erasing him from existence. He eventually got a job as a news reporter. After reporting the fire at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, he was attacked by Ana-Mantax, but teleported away seconds into the attack. Minutes later, he stopped RadoGoji from stomping on the rebuilt pizza place. A long time after this, he refused when Neo Angy said they had to sacrifice themselves for Coyote Tango, and later fought Alternate Zardoris with Birthgoji and SamoGoji. Anguirus later appeared to help fight Obliteraton, and fused with HeritageAngira, Revoltech Anguirus, NES Anguirus, Sokogeki Anguirus, and Neo Anguirus to make a new form: Ultimate Anguirus. He then fired lasers at Obliteraton's explosion, making an explosionception. He was there when Female FinalGoji appeared, and helped her find Dark Matter. He later had a large bounty placed on his head. He also traded his deity-ship for the most delicious sandwich in the world. He then helped Female Final Godzilla and Heisei Gamera from some bounty hunters, and assisted her and Yuki Certasancti in fighting Final Gigan and Pagos. He later helped fight the Super Gotengo/Gotengo Kiryu, Grand Godzilla, the Kaiju attack team 1, and Aggressive Baragon. He eventually made Grand Godzilla retreat. Later, he broke up with Leafeon. He then got knocked out by Lightning Bug for the $50,000,000,000 bounty on his head. He escaped extremely quickly, though. Soon after, when lava flooded Illinois and North Carolina, he cleansed most of the lava with by teleporting water onto it. He eventually helped BirthGoji and Gomora fight Kamen Rider Ixa, KR Kiva, Powered Ixer, Kivat, KR Kabuto, KR Den-O, KR Saga, KR Decade Complete, KR OOO, and KR New Kiva with Neo Anguirus and Sokogeki Anguirus until Birth SuperGoji appeared. A long time later, Anguirus teleported to Monster Island to defend it from the Gyaos. After killing hordes of the evil kaiju, Anguirus helped kill the Alpha Gyaos. He then decided to live there for a while, but would still leave to protect cities, like when he came to Santiago to defend it, only to find that Jigoku had it covered already. Anguirus then helped fight in The Second Monster Island War, battling Trilopods and Gyaos. Personality Anguirus has a very random personality. He's usually the Comic Relief of most chats. As well as this, Anguirus possesses knowledge of "The Fourth Wall", and frequently uses this to his advantage in comedy. However, Anguirus can be very rude at times, and often forgets that he isn't invincible. Likes and dislikes Likes *Teleporting *Fighting (Sometimes) *Breaking the 4th wall Dislikes *Boredom Abilities Anguirus= *Using Spikes as knives *Teeth and Claws *Slow regeneration *Has an Electric breath weapon *Lava/Magma/Fire breath weapon *Ice Beam breath weapon *Can shoot Spikes from shell like porcupine *Is a Pure of Heart (Before you ask, it happened in an RP), so has no Evil stuff. *Sonic Roar - Can be used to get foes off of him, but does less damage. *Teleportation - Has mastered teleportation over the months, and can use many different uses from it, like time travel, dimension travel, and even separation from keychain selves. *Can send electricity, ice, and flame energy into his spikes. *Thunderall - can use ice, fire, or electric energy to make it stronger. *Can fuse with other Anguiruses. FINISHERS *Spike Maelstrom - Onslaughts the target with a horde of spikes. The spikes can be charged with Ice, electricity or fire, too, making this attack stronger. *Thunderball Blitz - Thunderballs the target repeatedly by teleporting around them rapidly when each thunderball hits. Can be mixed with Fire, electric, or ice energy to make stronger. *Giga Electric/Icy/Flaming Allcaps Thunderball - Elctricity flows through Anguirus as he thunderballs directly into the opponent, slicing their flesh with his spikes and sending electric energy into the wounds. Can be switched with Ice or Flames. •All-out artillery attack - His strongest finisher, first, his spikes are covered on fire, he shoots those spikes, burning his enemy, then he spews ice from his mouth, freezing the enemy, and then he does the GE/I/FAT!!! towards the frozen opponent. Of course, this does less damage to stronger opponents. |-|Giga Form= *Spikes become sharper *Beams become stronger *Improved teleportation abilities *Becomes much more durable *Gains a medium-speed regeneration factor *Increase in size *Becomes faster *Gains the power to make earthquakes Weaknesses *Regular attacks don't do too much damage *Can't control very well while Thunderballing Gallery A3.jpg A2.jpg A1.jpg Unleashed.jpg Quotes Trivia *Anguirus was at first the Showa Version, since the Ang04 emote hadn't been made yet. *Anguirus didn't always have his infamous teleporting ability. *Anguirus being a news reporter was inspired from Tomodachi Life. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Earth Defender Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anguirus Category:Omnivores Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Anti-Hero